Escape to Neverland
by Vampiregirl1312
Summary: Hayley Collins is a 16 year old girl. She goes to school, spends time with friends and family and she gets bullied. A lot. For her looks, likes and personality. She finally breaks and she starts to harm herself. She feels it is all over until Peter Pan himself visits and whisks her away to Never land. Will Hayley return home? Has Peter Pan found a reason to grow up? T to be safe
1. Prologue

**A/N –Hey so I'M BACK!**

**New way of thinking and new story : D**

**Once again there will be slow updates due to A-levels but I will try as hard as I can to post at least once a month so please be patient.**

**This came to me at half 1 this morning and I spent an hour jotting down ideas and came up with the first chapter… here it is**

Chapter 1

It happened again today. They always find a reason to hurt me. Today's reason was my storybook, I know its childish for a 16 year old to read fairy tales but the hero in them – Peter Pan- connects with me for some reason, the fact that he can fly away from his problems and comes to the aid of scared and frightened children. I guess a small part of me hopes and prays that he's real and will come to my rescue.

But let me start at the beginning (after all it is a very good place to start) my name is Hayley Collins, I'm 16 years old and I am what you would call an outcast.

When I was 13, I was attacked on the way home from my friend's house. This man grabbed me, held a knife to my throat and dragged me into a nearby ally. I tried to fight but his hold was too strong and he started to slash at my clothes with the knife. I was so scared that I just stood there paralysed but luckily a nearby Police Officer heard my initial scream and came to my aid. But I didn't get away unharmed, the man lashed out with the knife and caught my cheek. Now there is a large scar and no matter how much I try to cover it up, people still notice it and that scar is what started the torment.

A girl called Sydney was the first to see it at school and she automatically started whispering to her friends and pointing and laughing which set off a chain reaction and soon enough the whole school knew about my 'deformity' and that started the looks and the rumours and the blows – both physical and emotional. It was last year that that the physical pain started, the girls at school are adamant I made the whole thing up and caused the scar myself for attention and decided to teach me a lesson. They were very careful of course, hitting and kicking me in places that the bruises wouldn't be seen by anyone but me.

This brings me to right now, standing in my room, in front of my full length mirror, looking at the red, blue, purple and black marks surrounding my torso and thighs. Both old and knew marks scatter my body, a now familiar sight – a battered and broken body. Normally I would take out my storybook and read aloud stories of my favourite hero but I don't think that will help me anymore so instead of walking towards my bookshelf I walk in the other direction towards the bathroom that joins to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I pick up the razor on the side and bring it to my wrist, the pain shoots through me but I keep going. Soon it gets too hard for me to stand and I fall to my knees but I keep going. My vision starts to go black and I hear the window open before I fall unconscious.

**A/N – So there's the first chapter, tell me what you think **


	2. Neverland

**A/N: So not much to say but here's chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Neverland or the lost boys… others characters and plot line are mine however!**

**Hope you enjoy and if anyone is dealing with any problems similar to Hayley then please message me so we can talk. You are all beautiful and unique and special and if anyone tells you otherwise they are not worth your time.  
>This story is personal one as I have had bad days, especially recently and I don't want anyone to go through this type of thing.<br>You all have your own Peter Pan, even if they're not so obvious to sweep you away to Neverland.**

**Okay Rant over! Enjoy **

When my eyes finally reopened, the sight was not what I expected. Instead of the harsh fluorescent lights of the hospital, the light was softer, natural. Instead of the beeping of medical machines, the sounds of birds and crickets reached my ears. Instead of the pristine white ceiling, above me were the branches of trees and a bright blue sky. Well this wasn't expected, wait. Where am I?

I stand up and brush myself down and all of a sudden I hear a twig snap and I spin around, still a bit lightheaded from what happened and I see 6 pairs of eyes staring at me from the bushes. I scream and fall back to the floor only for the 6 pairs of eyes to come out of the bushes (with their bodies of course) and one in particular runs up and grabs my hand to help me stand once again.

"We're sorry to frighten you lady, I'm Slightly." He says with a grin "How are your arms?" His smile fades slightly (**A/N Pun not intended) **as he looks at the limbs in question.

I look him over, dark brown shot hair, dirt on his face and fur clothes. He seems to be around 12 years old. When my mind finally registers his question I look down at my wrists for the first time since I woke up and see that they are wrapped up in delicate bright green leaves. I look back up at Slightly and smile back at him. I look at the other 5 boys surrounding me.

"Their fine, I think. Thank you for helping me, I'm Hayley"

"Well Hayley, it was no problem! This is Tootles, Curley, Nibs and the twins"

I recognise the names from somewhere, a distant memory that I just can't place. The boys take it in turns to introduce themselves to me and all give me a hug. Then Slightly and Nibs take one of my hands in theirs and start to lead me through the forest, the constant chatter calming me down and acting as reassurance while I try to place the boys names in my mind.

We walk for what seems like miles but I don't mind, the boys are great company, the more we walk the more I feel like I know this place, deep down in my heart I recognise the woods, the waterfalls, the sky, the noises, the boys. The whole place feels like it is youth personified and will never die. I hear splashing ahead as we come to a crystal clear lagoon with…Mermaids?

Okay I must be in a coma at the hospital because this is not happening. I let go of Nibs' hand and pinch myself: OW! Okay so this isn't a dream… I follow the boys to the edge of the water and lean over slightly, one of the mermaids grabs my wrist and a shooting pain rushes up my arm, I'm so absorbed by the pain I don't realise that the mermaid is slowly pulling me into the water with it. I don't realise until I feel 6 pairs of hands grab me and pull me back.

"W-w-what just h-h-happened?" I'm so shaken up that I'm stuttering and physically shaking. All the boys wrap their arms around me in a giant bear hug.

"Mermaids are only friendly in fairy tales, come on we need to take you to Father" Tootles says

"Father?" I am bewildered; they don't seem to be like the types of boys to have a father figure

"Yes now come on!"

We walk for a while longer until we come to a dead tree, the complete opposite from where we were before, I look back at the boys and only have time to see their grins before they push me and I'm sliding down a wooden chute, screaming all the way. I land in a heap at the bottom and a hand reaches down to help me up.

I take it and look up, and the first thing I notice is bright ocean blue eyes that sparkle, I then register the mop of curly blonde hair and a wide boyish grin that is contagious. The boy must be around my age and he slowly raises me to my feet and bows.

"Hello" He says, his voice is like silk and I get this melty feeling inside me

"Um, Hi" I manage to finally get out as a curtsey politely and as well as I can in my Harry Potter pyjamas.

"Are you okay? Did the boys take care of you?" He seems concerned and for some reason it warms my heart.

"They were very welcoming and I'm fine thank you" I smile shyly at him as he grins in what I think is relief

"Great, oh and where are my manners. My name is Peter, Peter Pan"

And with that the penny drops – Mermaids, beautiful woods, Slightly, Tootles, Nibs, Curley, The Twins, Peter…

I'm in Neverland!

**A/N: Not that that was such a surprise but to Hayley it was as the penny just wouldn't drop for her. So she has met Peter and let the romance blossom! :D excited! Also I want her to have a brother like figure in the story so which lost boy do you think deserves the honour ;)**

**Until next time keep believing,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Holly xoxo**


	3. Peter

**A/N: So hey guys! Once again I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But A levels SUCK! I am trying but I want to say thank you for being patient with me.**

**I got the cutest reviews from two guests and it inspired me to carry on writing because I have been having some issues with ideas and bleug.**

**ANYWAY: D **

**COMPETITION! I want you: My fellow lost girls/boys to create a cover for this story! It can be anything related with this fic as long as it has**

**Escape to Neverland**

**Vampiregirl1312**

**So go wild and I can't wait to see what you guys come up with! The competition will close on the 1****st**** January 2015 so please take part.**

**And now… Chapter 3 :D**

**Hayley's POV**

I cannot believe this! It's IMPOSSIBLE! But it seems so real… I'm so confused right now that I have no idea what to do; I am literally just standing here staring at Peter Pan, THE Peter Pan. The one from Neverland, where I am now. I cannot get over this! This is so…AWESOME!

I finally mange to get a sort of sound out of my mouth: a mix between a gasp and a squeak. Well that's not embarrassing (Notice the sarcasm) God Hayley sort yourself out! This is the hero of your childhood (and teen hood) and he has just saved your life again! Oh My GOD! Peter Pan just saved my life! This is a dream come true, but wait he must think I'm such a FREAK, I mean what would you think if you saw the scars on my arms. God I hate myself.

I hesitantly reached up to cover my forearms even though the leaves covered the damage and ducked my head before turning away from the now worried face of the boy in front of me. I was ready to run when I felt a tentative hand reach for mine. I glanced up and was greeted by two deep pools of ocean blue **(A/N: I have a thing for eyes don't I?) **He still had a small smile on his face and I couldn't help but return it slightly and at this his grin broadened to the way it was described in the books.

"There we go! There's a smile" Now what's your name?" He said as he stepped back but still kept his hand on mine like he expected me to run as soon as he let go.

"Oh right, my name is Hayley, Hayley Collins" Seeing his eyes twinkle as he grinned made me grin back. "It's nice to meet you Peter" If possible his grin widened as he bowed again.

"Likewise. So what do you think of Neverland so far?" The grin stayed on his face but there looked to be a sort of worry in his eyes, like he was scared I would hate this place.

"It's… It's beautiful Peter, just like I imagined it!" I said twirling around in a circle looking around his hideout. "Thank you for bringing me here" I paused "How did you find me by the way" The reality had just kicked in and questions started to rise in my mind.

"Well, um, you see…" His cheeks flushed pink as he scratched the back of his neck and looked to the floor. It was kind of cute… Okay Hayley snap out of it! Focus now, fantasise later. "Sometimes when I fly around London, I hear you reading stories, about me and well I really like to hear them and last night, I flew to your window to hear more but I found you on the floor, pale and bleeding. I panicked a brought you here… I'm sorry" He looked ashamed and worried, like he thought I was going to yell at him for saving my life. "Peter… you have nothing to be sorry about! Thank you" Whilst I was talking, I made my way over to him and hugged him.

He stiffened in surprise but then relaxed and hugged me back. We stood in the embrace for a while and as we pull back, we stopped and just stared at each other. It may have been my imagination but I swear he moved closer but we sprung apart as we heard the whoops, cheers and hollers of the boys coming down the slides and into the main room. We both turned as the boys landed a lot more swiftly than I did and ran over towards us.

"Father! Hayley! So! What are we doing?" That was Slightly, he was really excited and eager to be doing something at all times.

"Well, I was thinking that Hayley could decide" with that 7 pairs of eyes landed on me, expectant and excited.

"Um… why don't we play…Treasure hunt?" I asked shyly but my request was met by screams and cheers of excitement and almost instantly I was pulled to the exit by the twins with the sound of Peter's laughter in my ears.

I can tell I'm going to like it here. A lot.

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finished. I can tell I'm going to like this story :D I hope you will too. So enter my competition. Send me the picture either by link in the PM or my Email – hollybumps .uk**

**I really hope you take part and I'm excited to see what you come up with.**

**But for now it's so long for this time. I've got flying lessons with Tink.**

**Lot of Love,**

**Holly**

**xoxo**


End file.
